The Fallen
by Greyrabbit14
Summary: There's one thing the roughest parts of a city have taught Rin. Boundaries don't exist in the darkness. He's known that since he was eight. Being the son of Satan wasn't much of a secret anymore but there are more dark secrets behind that smile. WARNING! OC's, blood, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Night Terrors

**Summary: There's one thing the slums have taught Rin. Boundaries don't exist in the darkness. He's known that since he was eight. Being the son of Satan may not be much of a secret anymore but there are more dark secrets that he hides. OC's, blood, violence, language.**

_**7 years ago**_

Rin kept his eyes cast into the large shadow's face, feeling the glare burning deep into his soul. This man's piercing gaze could make any normal human feel like he was shooting knives out of his eyes.

"How much?" The man growled, removing a cigarette from his lips.

"Seven hundred yen." The eight year old replied in a strict business like tone. He showed no signs of fear or any emotion in front of his leader. The man blew out another puff of smoke.

"Fine. Gather the crap and go spit and shake on this deal."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, a girl with platinum blonde hair and red eyes watched from the stairway as Rin went to get the materials he meant to sell. Her narrow eyes went from the man to the boy before continuing to wash blood from a set of knives.

Rin moved quietly through the alleyways outside the hideout as he made his way to the meeting location with a bag slumped over his shoulder. He paid no mind to the people he passed. Some were smoking, drinking, and the prostitutes were at work. Rin didn't need to see them to know that they were 'working'. He stepped over a body that was bleeding out in one of the alley's corners and made his way to a seedy pub that was eerily silent for once. He knocked three times and waited. An eye appeared through the peephole and the door opened to reveal a tall man with a shaved head and tattoos all over his arms.

"You bring it, Akuma?" His voice was raspy and he smelled of meth. Rin gave a simple nod and the tattooed man stepped aside so he could enter. The whole room smelled of cigarettes and a man with a tall green mohawk sat in the corner of the pub at the end of the bar. A woman with too much makeup and wearing nothing but a bikini top and shorts sat on his lap and she stared at Rin through a drunken haze.

The man with the mohawk shifted and patted the woman's thigh to get off his lap. The woman got to her feet and stumbled away with a bottle of booze, muttering about 'not being paid enough' while the man clasped his hands together.

"Well, if it isn't the little bastard Akuma." He announced, as if he were introducing a long time friend. "Some of my boys have ended up in the hospital. I assume you had nothing to do with it."

Rin didn't reply and handed the bag over to the punk. "I have the bennies, Kei. You got the money?"

Kei opened the bag and pulled out a container of pills labeled 'Benzedrine' and chuckled before taking out his wallet.

"I can see Hebi knows how to keep his word." Kei handed Rin seven coins, along with a note. "Give him this note too, 'kay?"

Rin gave a stiff nod and made his way out of the pub while Kei started downing some of the pills. Outside the pub, it seemed as though the night got darker and tonight was unusually quiet. In the slums, crime was high and every minute someone dies. Rin pulled his jacket closer to himself as a breeze flew past him. Any normal kid his age would be at home and in bed at this time of night. This wasn't the first time he's been out this late. This was the fifth week of his 'job'. He snuck out of the monastery when everyone was asleep and would roam the streets selling whatever his 'boss', Hebi, told him to. Hebi was not someone you wanted to cross. One wrong move and that could be your final mistake. But Rin wasn't stupid. He didn't join Hebi out of fear. He did it because he had to.

Rin knocked on the door to the hideout and called out softly. "It's me, Moesashi. Akuma."

Moesashi, a punk with a red and orange striped mohawk and a lean build, opened the door for him. Every hideout was fought for. Their current hideout was an old apartment building that used to be run by another gang called Red Thorns. That was Rin's first experience in a gang war. He could remember it clearly. Hebi's crew shot, stabbed,and beat every member of the Red Thorns. There were still traces of the fight in the apartment. Bloodstains were dried onto the dirty carpet and some of the walls. One of the tables was shattered in two and bullet holes were planted in the walls and doors.

Hebi was sitting at one of the tables that hadn't been damaged during the fight and was drinking a bottle of vodka. The girl was still sitting on the staircase and was playing with a switchblade. Rin learned to tell what her mood was when she played with the knife. The faster she flicked the knife, the angrier she got. When she flicked slowly, it meant she was tired or bored. When she twirled it, she was amused.

Rin set the money on the table and waited for Hebi to dismiss him. Hebi counted the money, slowly, as if he were making sure it wouldn't explode before reading the note. Once he finished, he dismissed Rin with a wave of his hand.

"Same time next week, Akuma."

With a stiff 'Yes, sir', Rin exited the building. The red eyed girl watched him leave and turned to the gang leader who downed the rest of his vodka.

The night was even darker than it was before due to the moonlight being blocked by a large group of clouds. And there were barely any streetlights in the slums so it was too dark for any normal human being to witness a silent felony. At night, doorsteps, sidewalks, alleyways, and dumpsters became public dormitories. Those who don't have shelter sleep outside on the street. Rin pickpocketed a few sleeping misfortunates as he headed back to the monastery. He found some money. Along with some drugs labeled LSD and Marijuana, a flask that smelled of whiskey, and a pocket knife. Rin stuffed them into his pocket and decided to bring the drugs to Hebi the next time he went to work. Along the way, Rin passed a group of drinking men.

"Where 'ya goin' kid?" A man with blond hair slurred. Rin ignored him and kept walking. The other men laughed.

"Don' think 'e likes 'ya, Bando." A man with a red beanie watched with great amusement as he took another swig. From the smell, Rin guessed it was beer. As another staggered toward him, Rin broke into a run.

"Oi! Come back, kid! We don' wanna hurtcha!" The drunk man let out a belch and went back to drinking with his friends.

Rin ran into an alleyway that was a greater distance away from the group of drunkards. He wasn't afraid but if he fought the men, their leader would probably declare war on Hebi's crew and Hebi would be pissed.

_Remember what he said. _Rin reminded himself as he made his way to the monastery. _Don't kill without thought or good reason._

The first time Rin killed was before the fight with the Red Thorns. He was looking for a buyer that would want the drugs Hebi gave him when he was attacked by an addict. His attacker looked like a walking corpse. 'I'll get your money. Just give it to me.' The man repeated as he tried to grab Rin's bag. Rin had punched him in the mid-section multiple times before striking his nose. The man tried to fight back but Rin stomped on his ribcage until he stopped trying to grab the bag. When Rin saw the blood coming from the man's mouth, even in his young age he knew that wasn't a good sign. Instead of finding help, Rin turned and proceeded his business. When he walked past the man again, he wasn't breathing. Rin didn't sleep that night.

That wasn't the last time he killed.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_**Present Day**_

Rin was tense. Classes went on and on. Minutes felt like hours as teachers went on about their lessons. Of course, Rin would usually sleep through classes but something was keeping him awake and he didn't know what. It was one of those instincts when you felt as though something you dreaded was going to happen. Rin felt the need to be alert.

When the lunch bell rang, he was out the door before the teacher could dismiss the class. He had no appetite so he just sat on a bench in the courtyard. His friends caught up and sat down to enjoy their lunches. Unfortunately, they noticed his abnormally quiet behavior.

"Hey Okumura, aren't you gonna eat?" Shima asked. Rin was just staring off into space and didn't answer. "Okumura!"

"Huh?" Rin almost jumped. "Oh, sorry. What?"

"You're not eating." Bon pointed out. Rin just stared at his untouched bento and sighed. He really didn't feel like eating.

"I'm just not hungry." He set his bento aside and threw his head back on the bench. Before anyone could question the half demon further, a cell phone rang. Rin immediately sat up and reached into his pocket. Thinking it was probably Yukio, he answered without looking at the caller. "Hello?"

"Recognize my voice?"

Rin stiffened and stood up. His friends stared at him as he walked away. He didn't want them looking into this situation. On the other line was Usagi. The most recent member of Hebi's gang. A hacker.

"How'd you find my number?" He demanded.

"It wasn't easy." Usagi stated. "You never gave anyone your number so I had to search over a hundred. Anyway, I called because this is important."

"What's up?" Rin wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"Hebi's dead." Usagi said, softly.

Rin's blood went cold. He had never been close to his leader but having a gang leader dead was not only bad for business but the followers would also be in jeopardy. "What happened?"

Usagi paused before explaining. "The Carnage Kings attacked after they raided our recent home. Hebi was shot by a sniper and..."

"What, Usagi? What is it?" Rin felt fear welling up in his stomach when Usagi trailed off.

"Akuma...I...it-ugh! Damn it!" Usagi's voice suddenly cracked. Usagi rarely cried. "Almost everyone's dead, Akuma! There's only six of us left!"

Never before had Rin hated a simple number so much. "Who?"

"Me, Surasshu, Kitsune, Kagayaki, Konton, and Mikio." Usagi said the last name as if it put a foul taste in her mouth. Rin didn't blame her. No one would be happy about working with an alcoholic. "We need you to meet us tonight."

Rin noticed the immediate change in Usagi's tone. "I'll be there. Where should I go?"

"Meet with Mikio at Yoru Street. He'll tell you where you need to go." Rin almost missed the 'Hopefully' at the end. "Tell that idiot to meet you at the hideout too, okay?"

Before Rin could respond, Usagi hung up. Sighing, he turned off his phone and headed out of the courtyard. But of course, his friends stopped him.

"Who was that?" Bon asked, demandingly. Rin hated it but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Yukio." Rin lied. "I have to go see him. Family crisis."

"What's wrong?" Shiemi asked, innocently. Rin was never a quick thinker before but he was this time.

"One of the pastor's at the monastery is gravely ill." He lied once more. "Sorry but I really need to go now. Bye!"

Rin ran off but with his newly developed hearing, he heard Shima suggest that they follow him. Rin hoped that they wouldn't. The Kyoto trio, Shiemi, and even Izumo were his first friends and he couldn't bear the thought of them finding out about his double life. While he wasn't really friends with the gang members they were his allies and he couldn't let them die.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rin hurried out of the school grounds and jogged toward a bus stop. He anxiously waited for five minutes until the bus arrived. Unknown to him, his friends were following him along with his brother.

"What's the idiot up to?" Bon whispered. "Who's Usagi?"

"What kind of name is that?" Izumo scoffed. "Who would literally call themselves 'Rabbit'?

"Maybe it's his girlfriend." Shima suggested, with a sly grin. Yukio just watched his brother in a cold calculating trance. _'What are you up to, Nii-San? What's so important that you lie about a family crisis?'_

When Rin boarded the bus, Yukio immediately called a cab and they followed the bus to a tall building that looked as though it had been long abandoned. As Rin got off, Yukio quickly paid the driver and he and the exwires jumped out to follow the half demon. Rin walked past a sign that was labeled Yoru Street and the cram students watched from behind a building. They watched as Rin started talking to a man in ragged clothes and was holding a flask. He was obviously drunk and Rin flicked his forehead to wake him from his unfocused state.

"Mikio, wake up!" Rin barked in a tone that neither Yukio or the exwires heard him speak before. It was harsh and demanding. Something that didn't describe Rin very well."Where is it?"

"Say what, now?" The man 'Mikio' slurred, rubbing his eye.

"The hideout, you drunk bastard!" Rin almost yelled.

"Oh. Y-yeah. Fought for Warehouse 31 down at Gure's." Mikio slurred. "There was a skull on the front door. Creepy thing. Can you imagine we all got one under our faces?"

"For Pete's sake, Mikio! Pay attention!" Rin snapped. "Or so help me, you will be eating meat through a straw for over a month!"

"Hey, you can't drink meat. You eat it." Mikio said, still clearly unfocused. Rin gripped his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't have the patience for Mikio. "Actually, I put beef in a blender when I was five. Then-"

"Whatever. I'll go find some supplies. I'll meet you over there in ten minutes. You go back to the hideout. NOW GO!" Rin turned and started climbing the building Mikio had been leaning against. He leaped up to the window and quickly pulled himself up to grab a space with a missing brick before repeating the process. Once Rin was on the roof he sprinted and jumped to the next building.

"Wow!" Konekomaru gasped.

"He's like a ninja!" Shima exclaimed.

"Looks like cooking isn't the only skill he has." Izumo stated. "He must know parkour."

"Damn, he moves too fast! I can't see him anymore." Bon cursed as Rin disappeared from view over the rooftops.

"Maybe we could follow Mikio?" Shiemi suggested. Everyone looked at her like she had a death wish.

"Are you insane?!" Izumo nearly shouted. "That guy is a drunken-"

"No, it's possible that he's our only chance of catching up to Rin." Yukio said, eyeing the drunkard as he staggered down the street. "They are both meeting at the same place. Hopefully, he will keep moving. Just keep a distance from him."

The Exwires followed Mikio down the street and hid behind an alley when he suddenly stopped.

"What's he doing?" Shiemi asked when Mikio turned to the wall and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Wait, is he- Oh my God!" Shima groaned, turning around. The others also turned away in disgust and Izumo let out an 'eewww' as Mikio started urinating in the street.

"Geez, who does that in the middle of the street?!" Bon whispered, harshly.

"He's obviously too drunk to care." Izumo muttered, refusing to look at Mikio any longer.

After relieving himself, Mikio staggered down the street again, letting out an occasional giggle or belch. The Exwires followed him through dark alleyways that seemed to be painted with more than spray paint. Most of the walls had splats of red drying on the gray structures. Yukio had a bad feeling that it was blood. Mikio stumbled over to a fence that looked as though someone detonated a bomb on it and tripped over the wires.

"Damn..." Mikio slurred. "Should probably tell 'em kids ter clean the friggin' place."

Yukio and the Exwires hid behind a stack of crates that were lined up behind the fence and watched Mikio approach an old warehouse that looked as if it would collapse in any minute.

"OI! It's Mikio!" Mikio shouted. "Open 'er up will 'ya?"

Seconds later, a girl with platinum blonde hair and narrow blood red eyes opened the door and looked ready to skin the drunkard alive.

"Keep your freaking voice down!" The girl hissed. "You want every snitch to know we're here?"

"'Ya know me better than that, Kon-ton." Mikio said, trying to straighten up but just looked like a grinning, unfocused fool.

"Damn right, I do." The girl said. "Those bastards will step over your drunken ass before even a minute passes. Stopping bullets is all you're good for."

"Ha hah! 'Yer a funny one, Konton." Mikio laughed as though the girl was one to joke but anyone could see that she wasn't one to kid around.

"Just get inside." The girl growled like a warning dog. "Did you find him?"

"Who?" Mikio asked, confused.

"Akuma!" The girl exclaimed.

"Ohh, Yeah. He's on his way." Mikio said, stumbling past the girl and into the warehouse. Once the two were inside, Bon and Shima crept over to the door and opened it a crack before peering in and listening.

The girl was glaring daggers at Mikio, who was taking a swig of whatever was in his flask.

"This tastes funny." Mikio muttered. "Is it beer?"

"Nope." A male's voice came from the other side of the room. "That's the bottle you pissed in last night."

Two males burst out laughing until the girl glared at them and commanded them to shut up. Once their laughter died down, the girl turned back to Mikio.

"Mikio, you better have found a buyer for the crap you keep bringing back or you'll be the rats next dinner." The girl said in a threatening tone that sent chills down the Exwire's spines. "Out of all the places outside this hellhole and you steal from a fucking church! Who's going to buy that shit?"

"Yeah, who the hell is going to use a damned chalice in this dump?" The male voice from earlier demanded. "I'm pretty sure no one gives a rat's ass about religion around here."

"That guy stole from a church?" Shima whispered.

"That's really messed up." Konekomaru stated. The others nodded in agreement.

"But it's made of real gold." Mikio slurred. "Isn't it?"

"Goddamn you, Mikio! You're one dumb shit." The girl snarled. "I don't know why you weren't killed long ago. You practically have no use for us!"

"Did I ever tell 'ya," Mikio started. "That when Akuma and I was sent to kill Loose Lips, we caught 'im screwin' a boy! That guy was a homo! Can 'ya believe that?"

"Yeah, I remember." The male jutted in. "You laughed your ass off and got caught. Then Akuma had to take care of Loose Lips with a pipe."

"Are they talking about Rin?" Shiemi asked, softly.

"They can't be." Shima laughed. "Okumura may be rough at times but there's no way he'd kill...right?"

"Give me one reason not to set Nikuya on you, Mikio." The girl snapped.

Yukio and the Exwires could hear the sound of a dog growling on the other side of the door. Well, dog was putting it lightly. That thing sounded like a beast.

"C'mon Konton, how's a man supposed to work these parts so easily?" Mikio yawned.

"Well, for one," The girl started. "You can start by making sure you weren't _**followed!"**_

Yukio suddenly felt something slam into his skull and his vision went black before he hit the floor. The Exwires scrambled to their feet when a creature suddenly barged out the door and pounced off of Shima before standing beside the figure that knocked out Yukio.

The figure was completely dressed in black. He wore black jeans, combat boots, black wife beater, leather jacket, and had a black and gray fox mask on his face. He carried a nightstick in his right hand while standing in a fighting position. Next to him, a black and brown dog was crouched in a protective stance and was growling, revealing a sharp set of white canines. The dog had part of it's left ear torn and had scars littered on his body but he looked far from weak in any way.

Izumo let out a scream of both fear and pain when she was grabbed roughly by one of her ponytails and her assaulter put a knife to her throat. Izumo froze as the blade slightly pierced her skin and felt the breath of her attacker on her neck.

"Best stay still if you want to live, Sweetie." The girl with the platinum hair whispered in her ear. Izumo almost let out a whimper when the girl suddenly yelled out. "Nikuya, attack!"

Instantly, the dog jumped on the enemy closest to him, which happened to be Shima, and bit down on his leg. Shima howled in pain as he tried to struggle free from the dog's steel sharp teeth but the dog only sunk his teeth further into Shima's leg. Bon tried to help him but was instantly jumped by a male with medium length red hair and navy blue eyes with a katana. In a flash, the boy whipped the blade across his chest. Bon wasn't given time to recover when the red haired boy slammed him against the wall and hit his head in the process. Bon's vision blurred and pain was blossoming in his head when he felt the cold blade against his neck. He looked up only to see the red head's foot collide with his temple and then everything faded to blackness.

The black haired boy with the fox mask ran up to Shima and sent a hard blow to his head with the nightstick. The girl whistled and the dog hurried to her side, still in a defensive stance, as both males went for the last two strangers that found their territory. Konekomaru and Shiemi were trembling with fear.

"P-please," Konekomaru stuttered. "W-we don't want any trouble!"

Konekomaru froze when the red head's blade pressed against his throat and his eyes met those of the older male's navy blue ones.

"I don't like picking on little guys." The red head said, bluntly. "So here's how it's gonna go. You come with me and you won't give me any trouble otherwise I'm gonna feed you to the dog, 'kay?"

Konekomaru nodded and the blade was removed from his neck. The red head took him by the shoulders and roughly steered him towards the warehouse. Shiemi was given the same treatment by the boy with the mask and Izumo was forced to walk with her neck still exposed to the platinum girl's knife. The girl's grip on her hair tightened when Izumo stumbled and she was yanked to her feet by the hair.

"Keep moving, bitch." The girl commanded. Izumo would never admit it but she was afraid for her life right now. This girl looked she wouldn't hesitate to hurt anybody.

Izumo nearly gagged when they entered the warehouse. The whole place smelled of smoke. Cigarette smoke. Mikio was leaning against a large crate that was almost taller than him and was taking another swig from his flask.

"What should we do with 'em, Konton?" The red head asked the girl, keeping a firm grip on Konekomaru.

"Take 'em upstairs." The girl 'Konton' ordered, forcing Izumo to turn to a staircase. After being led up the stairs, the remaining Exwires were led to a room with two ragged mattresses and trash was littered on the floor. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned for years. Konton forced Izumo into a chair but kept the Exwire's neck at knifepoint as she forced Izumo to look at her.

"Listen here, Princess." Konton said, pressing the knife against Izumo's throat. "I am going to release you for now but if you move or make any noise, I am going to hurt you. Understand?"

Izumo knew that this girl would keep her word because she could feel a cut forming on the middle of her throat and the look in those ruby depths told the Exwire that she's killed before. Izumo gave the girl a simple nod and the knife was removed from her neck. The two males told Shiemi and Konekomaru to sit on the mattresses and threatened them into staying put before heading out the door. Minutes later, the red head came in, dragging Shima by his uninjured leg and had Yukio over his shoulder and the black haired boy with the fox mask was dragging Suguro. The three bodies were tossed onto the floor like garbage and Konton commanded the conscious three's attention.

"You'll be in here for a while but don't expect anyone to coddle you because you're in my territory now." Konton looked at the three sharply before continuing. "We'll decide what to do with you once Akuma gets here. And do me a favor. Don't piss me off, okay? I have enough to deal with tonight and I don't want to have to repaint the warehouse with anymore blood. Understood?"

Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Izumo nodded. Konton exited the room and shut the door. The familiar click of a lock echoed through the room and the Exwires were left to sit in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Beastial Territory

When Yukio opened his eyes the first thing he felt was a throbbing pain in his skull. He groaned as he sat up and took in his surroundings. Suddenly he remembered. Following Rin, stalking a drunkard, spying on strange people in a warehouse, and then he was struck in the head.

_How familiar are you with these people, Nii-San? _Yukio knew his brother had a lot to answer for and if he was involved with anything illegal he would get the lecture of his life.

Yukio jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see another unfamiliar face. It was a girl about fifteen or sixteen with dirty blonde hair up in two ponytails and blue-green eyes. She wore a violet long sleeved shirt, dark navy jeans, and black converses. Yukio had to admit, this girl was very pretty and she didn't seem dangerous at all.

"Easy." The girl warned. "You were hit in the head. I need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, letting the girl examine his head.

"I'm called Usagi." She said with a blank smile. "It's my gang name."

_Gang? _Yukio looked up at Usagi's face once more. She didn't look like the type who would run in a gang at all. She had an angelic face and her hands were so gentle. Yukio couldn't imagine this girl to get involved with a street life.

"The thing about our gang," Usagi started. "We have a choice. If we don't want anyone to know our real name then our leader would give us another. Hebi gave me my name when I joined."

"Okay...well, I'm-" Usagi cut Yukio off with a wave of her hand.

"Yukio Okumura. You're Akuma's brother." Usagi said, standing up to check on Suguro, who was sitting of the mattress next Yukio's. "Akuma, or Rin as you probably call him, is pretty pissed about you following him."  
"He's pissed?!" Suguro exploded, standing up. "That damn monkey is once again lying to his friends about something that could get him killed!"

"Yeah. What's the deal with your gang?" Izumo demanded. "What is it that you guys do?"

Usagi sighed as she bandaged Shima's leg. The limb that had been bitten by the dog, Nikuya.

"We did whatever our leader, Hebi, told us to do." Usagi said. "Hebi made me his personal hacker. He didn't care what we did as long as we returned to him with at least fifty yen. We each had a different way of getting money."

"What did Rin do?" Shiemi asked, quietly. Usagi hated to tell them but she felt that she had to.

"He normally sold drugs but he was always sent to do 'dirty work'." She explained. "And by 'dirty work' it means that he had to kill someone."

The Exwires felt the room go deathly quiet and Usagi cleared her throat after a minute.

"Before you interrogate him, make sure you do it without attracting attention. When you feel up to walking, come downstairs. Don't worry about the others attacking you. Akuma has them on a chain right now."

Yukio tried to process what Usagi just told him as he and the Exwires followed the blonde downstairs. Rin. A gang member. He sold illegal materials and killed people. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Rin sitting at a table with the three that attacked them. They were all playing a card game and eating teriyaki as if nothing happened. The black haired boy had removed his mask and he had steel gray eyes that looked like fine silver. Mikio was sitting on the couch and drinking from a bottle of wine as if he wasn't already drunk enough. Nikuya was sitting in between the red head and Konton. Rin suddenly smirked and put down his cards. The three attackers groaned.

"That's the hundredth time, Akuma!" The young man with the crimson hair complained as he and the others reached into their pockets.

"I'm going to be dirt poor again the next time I gamble with you." Konton exaggerated.

The three each gave Rin a handful of money, which he placed into his pocket.

"Hey, look who's up." The black haired boy that used to have a mask pointed to the Exwires. Konton sent a death glare at them before turning back to her teriyaki. The red head didn't acknowledge them as he started scratching Nikuya behind the ears. Rin looked at his brother and friends before sighing heavily and stood up.

"Looks like you know my dirty little secret now." He stated, blankly. "Welcome to my double life."

"In other words, welcome to Hell." The black haired boy said, spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture but his smile was cruel.

Rin sent a glare in the boy's way before turning to Konton. "What time do we go?"

"Around eleven." The red eyed girl said, swallowing her last bite of teriyaki. "I suggest you go find a buyer 'cause we're in serious need of that cash."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Rin said, grabbing a backpack from Konton's seat and gestured to the Exwires. "Keep an eye on them."

Suguro seemed to snap out of his stupor first and growled, stomping over to Rin and grabbed him by his collar. "You're not going anywhere, Okumura! Do you think that I'm gonna let you go out there and let you give away shit on the street like some damned rat?!"

"Let me go, Suguro." Rin said, calmly. His face was now a stone cold mask.

"Nii-San."

Rin heard the voice he dreaded the most. He didn't look at Yukio as he freed himself from Suguro's grasp.

"What's in the bag?" Yukio asked. Before Rin could respond, someone knocked on the door and a female's voice called out softly.

"It's Kagayaki. Someone open the door!"

Rin quickly walked over to the door and let the girl in. The Exwires stared at the girl, Kagayaki. She was very beautiful. She had curly auburn hair up in a bun and soft blue eyes that would make one think of the sky on a sunny day. She wore a kimono that gave a view of her cleavage and went to just above her thighs, giving a great view of her legs. Yukio immediately blushed and turned away. Suguro and Izumo looked disgusted while Shiemi and Konekomaru stayed behind the group in fear of the three who attacked them. Shima stared at the girl hungrily.

"Damn, the night I've had." Kagayaki yawned, stretching her arms. "I need a drink."

She went over to a small icebox in the corner of the room and picked out a bottle of sake before turning to look at the Exwires.

"What's this?" She asked, opening the bottle. "New recruits? Or are we having a party? Well, if that's the case then they still need to pay."

"No, they're just in the wrong place." Rin told the beauty, flatly before pointing to Mikio with his thumb. "Thanks to this idiot."

Kagayaki said nothing more and took a long swig of her sake. Shima somehow found his way next to her.

"Hello." He greeted, flirtatiously. Kagayaki didn't acknowledge him and downed more of her beverage.

"Sorry, if you want something from me you need to pay at least 150 yen." She said, chucking the empty bottle at Mikio, who was now snoring obnoxiously on the couch. "We don't like your kind around here so keep that in mind otherwise you'll be dead before sunrise."

"What do you mean 'our kind'? Izumo demanded, outraged. When Kagayaki just focused on drinking Konton answered for her.

"By 'your kind', we mean the bitches who don't dwell around this district." The red eyed girl glared at the Exwires. "In here, there are psychos who would kill you for kicks and don't even get me started on the sex sadists. The whores at the Blossom House are under our protection from those bastards."

"The Blossom House?" Shiemi pipped up curiously.

"It's a brothel." The red head cut in. Shiemi looked more confused now.

"What's a 'brothel'?

Izumo and the gang members groaned.

"Let me sum it up for you, Sunshine." Kagayaki was on the verge of being drunk now. "A brothel is a house of prostitution. And if you don't know what a prostitute is, it's a person who gets paid for having sex. That's my job. So much for being a sweet sixteen and never been kissed. I lost track of how many beds I've heated when I was fourteen."

Kagayaki was slurring now and the black haired boy escorted her to a seat at the table. Meanwhile, the Exwires were horrified. This beautiful girl was a prostitute? They almost dreaded to know how long Kagayaki had been streetwalking if she had been doing this at fourteen. Said girl was now taking out a pipe of some sort and started smoking a drug labeled 'Cocaine'. The worst possible poison.

"Sorry," Kagayaki suddenly said, smoke coming out of her nostrils. "Forgot to introduce myself. Name's Kagayaki."

"I suppose we should all introduce ourselves." The black haired boy said, taking a seat next to Kagayaki. "Since we know who you all are we should keep it fair for now. I'm Kitsune. Of course you also met Surasshu."

Kitsune pointed to the red head. Surasshu was lighting a cigarette but made no move to put the object to his lips. Instead, he burned the butt of the cigarette into Mikio's neck and the drunkard woke with a start.

"I'm on it! On it! Sir yes sir!" Mikio groaned, sitting up. Kitsune rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you know Mikio from stalking him." Kitsune then gestured to Konton. "This here's Konton. Best not get on her bad side 'cause she'll squash you like a bug."

"You best keep your mouths shut about us." Konton warned. "Or you'll be splattered all over the street like rain puddles and then I'm going to sell your remains to the organ traffickers. Understand?"

The Exwires immediately nodded and Konton started playing with a switchblade, flicking the knife in a fast pace. Kitsune laughed.

"That's our girl." He chuckled, tossing a beer bottle to the platinum blonde who caught it with ease while twirling her knife. The bottle made a hissing sound as Konton popped it open before taking a swig. "And you all met Usagi upstairs. She's a real brain. Sometimes I wonder if she might be a walking computer. And finally, we have our vicious guard dog, Nikuya."

The dog perked up at the mention of his name but remained seated next to Konton's chair. Yukio could feel the dark auras around each one of these people.

"How much today, Kagayaki?" Konton asked the barely dressed girl. Kagayaki appeared to be in a drunken haze.

"How much what?" She asked, setting the pipe down.

"Money!" Konton snapped.

"Ohh. You need to borrow some change?" The prostitute slurred. "Thing is, Konton...I'm kinda short right now so-"

"Fuck's sake." Konton muttered. "How much money did you make while 'working' today?"

"Oh! Yeah, got seven clients today. Here's the yen." Kagayaki handed Konton a small coin purse. Konton peeked inside and placed the money on the table.

"Fine. You can watch our little guests while we head out." The platinum blonde took another swig of beer before continuing. "The Rift-Rafts challenged us to a brawl. We'll go once Akuma returns."

Yukio immediately scanned the room and to his surprise, Rin was gone. No one had seen him leave. It was like he disappeared as a phantom. The younger Okumura twin felt dread welling up in his stomach and he sprinted towards the door. He was immediately yanked back by his jacket and thrown to the floor. Yukio looked up to see Surasshu glaring down at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The red head demanded. Yukio quickly stood up.

"Where's my brother going?" He demanded. Konton laughed.

"Akuma's got better stealth than Kitsune sometimes." She said, causing Kitsune to send her a mock glare. "In fact, he's the best in the whole gang. It still appalls me that he's never lost a fight. Not once!"

"Yeah. Remember the Seekers?" Surasshu cut in. "Damn, what a mess."

"What the hell are you all talking about?" Bon suddenly shouted, being sick of letting everyone throw nonsense around. "I've had enough of sitting around doing nothing while you damned junkies go around doing shit and poisoning yourselves! None of you look like you're out of your teens and you go around drinking and doing drugs! You say that Okumura has been doing 'dirty work' for your gang and you won't say anything. Don't you know that you could be locked up for life for this? Someone better tell me what's going on or I'm going to put you all through a personal hell!"

Bon was met with glares from the gang members before Konkon chuckled which eventually turned into a hysterical laughter. The girl doubled over in laughter as Kitsune and Surasshu kept their stone cold posture as if daring anyone to make a move. Kagayaki was oblivious to what was happening around her as she continued to smoke crack. Mikio looked as if he were dreaming with his eyes open, still too drunk to process what was going on. Usagi, who had been forgotten due to being silent the whole time, was typing something on her laptop but she had been listening to everything.

"You! Put us through our own personal hell?!" Konton's eye twitched when she recovered from her laughing fit. "Newsflash buddy, we're already there. You may live in a goody-goody world outside this town but in here, your first mistake could be your last. Akuma joined Hebi's crew because he had to. Just like the rest of us."

"What do you mean Rin 'had to'." Yukio interrupted. "He would never get involved with drugs and fights without good reason! We grew up in a _monastery_! My brother may not be smart but he's not stupid enough to sell drugs on the street like a common criminal!"

"Yeah well, it's not my place to say this but screw it." Konton seethed. "Obviously, you're ignorant of your brother's true loyalties so let me sum it up for you. Akuma has been in this gang for years. He sold drugs, he's stolen from people, he aided us in blackmailing the cops to keep their mouths shut, and he fought in freaking _**gang wars**_. Akuma _killed _people. And there's nothing any of you can do about it."

Shiemi took it the hardest. She broke down and ran back upstairs. The other Exwires were in shock of what Konton just told them. Usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as if trying to prevent an upcoming headache.

"That's enough, Konton." Usagi said, firmly. She stood up and grabbed her laptop before heading upstairs to where Shiemi ran off but paused to look at the strongest female of their group.

"This isn't our place to tell a fellow gang member's friends and family the truth. Leave that to Akuma. If I were in their place," Usagi gestured to Yukio and the Exwires. "I would demand answers too but they don't completely understand what goes on around here. I'm not saying you should break it to them gently but don't just give away information like that. As you said, your first mistake could be your last."

With that, the blonde jogged upstairs and disappeared from view.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rin ran across the rooftops with Konton's bag strapped to his shoulder. Inside the bag contained several boxes of DMT. The deadliest and most illegal drug in the world. How Konton managed to get this, Rin didn't know and to be frank, he didn't want to know either.

Rin jumped onto the next building when his destination came into view. It was a tavern called the King Crab. It was pretty popular in this district. Rin had been here a couple times in the past when he worked for Hebi. His boss would have been pissed if he found out where he had been a little over a year before his death. To Hebi, demons were as real as the possibility of a fictional novel coming to life and eating the whole planet. If he knew Rin was training to be an exorcist...well, some blood will be shed. Yep, Hebi would have killed him.

Rin landed on a railing and slid down on his feet. He made his way into the tavern and searched for his target. He caught sight of a man who looked to be in his sixties. He looked as though he hadn't bathed in a year and Rin could smell him from across the room. Immediately, Rin straightened up and made his way over to the man.

"Hey Ken." Rin greeted, blankly. The man turned to Rin and chuckled.

"Hey there, Akuma." Ken's voice was raw like someone shoved a frog down his throat. "I heard your boss got popped. Are you here to say that the deal's off or to kill me?"

Rin opened Konton's bag and handed one of the small packages to Ken. Said man took the package and peeked inside.

"Looks like you're still in business. For now." Ken handed Rin a one thousand yen bill. "Thought I'd let you know. The Carnage Kings are still hunting you all down. Whatever Hebi's done, he really pissed them off."

Rin just gave a firm nod and handed the last two boxes to Ken before heading back outside. At night, the city is usually swarming with lights but not the slums past Shinjuku. Many areas in Japan have low crime rates but no one ever dared to enter the forbidden Yoru Street, which lead to the danger zone of Jarichiku. Where Hebi grew up and where Rin worked ever since he was eight. When Rin first joined Hebi's crew, the monastery was struggling to pay the bills. The church wasn't always very popular and due to Father Fujimoto's religion, they only accepted charity given by the people. When Shiro told Rin and Yukio not to worry, Rin could always see the lie behind the silly smile. During his time at the park, Rin would watch families walking down the street with happy smiles on their faces and at school, rich kids would brag about their perfect home life. Rin had always hated the people around him as he grew up. He didn't want a life of wealth and luxury. He only wanted Yukio to live a simple life. He didn't want his younger twin near any of the lowlifes and slums. Never.

Suddenly, Rin felt a familiar chill going up his spine. He knew that feeling anywhere. It meant only one thing. He was being followed.

Rin picked up the pace but he heard footsteps coming closer to him. Being in a gang for years taught Rin not to look behind him when he was being stalked. He remembered Hebi's advice in these situations. _If you're followed, lead them elsewhere. And NEVER let them get away._

Rin broke into a run and sprinted towards a street that everyone in Jarichiku called Desurou. What irony. It was a popular area for fights to take place. Rin stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with a dead end. He heard quiet chuckling behind him and turned to face the stalker. It was a tall man with a muscular build. He wore a wife beater, torn jeans, and hiking boots. He had a bandana around his shaved head and snake fang piercings on his lower lip. Rin also noticed that with his right hand, the man was hiding something behind his back.

"Are 'ya Akuma?" The man asked, smiling with yellowing teeth that looked as though they hadn't been cared for in years.

"Who wants to know?" Rin asked, monotonously. The man laughed again. Seriously, this guy was obviously a psychopath.

"I'll take that as a yes." The psycho moved his hand into view to reveal a large bowie knife, sharpened to perfection. The steel seemed to glow in the moonlight in a deadly manner. "Gotta say, I don't know why CK wants you put down so badly. They say 'ya killed ten guys without breakin' a sweat. I was expecting a brute but turns out you're just a scrawny little rat. Guess 'ya learn somethin' everyday, dontcha?"

CK. Carnage Kings. Rin's heart turned to ice at that. He hasn't been in this cesspool of a town for a day and someone's already trying to kill him. _Welcome to Jarichiku after being gone for almost a year, Akuma._

"Name's Fang." The man said, spinning his knife. "And I hope 'ya made peace with God 'cause 'yer about to meet 'im."

That was when the man lunged, knife posed and aimed for Rin's heart but Rin saw it coming. The half demon grabbed Fang's wrist and twisted it back. A loud crack was heard through the alleyway and Fang howled in pain. His grip had also loosened on the knife and Rin easily wrestled the blade out of his hand. Rin had grabbed the knife by the blade but he could barely feel the cold metal sinking into his flesh as he yanked the knife away. There would be a nasty cut on his hand but Rin was too focused on his attacker to care and drove the knife into Fang's collarbone. Fang screamed in both pain and rage as he tried to fight back but due to Rin's demonic strength, he didn't stand a chance. Rin yanked the knife out and started stabbing Fang in the chest. Rin was in a frenzy as he repeatedly stabbed the man, blood was flowing like a river onto the pavement and it was also spraying across Rin's clothes and face. Once Fang was completely still, Rin pulled the knife out of the corpse for the final time and stood up, shakily. He wiped the blood from the knife with his hoodie and placed it in his sweatshirt pocket before looting Fang's body. Rin found a small box of cigarettes, a lighter, and thirty yen in the dead man's jeans. Surasshu would be grateful for the cigarettes and Konton would be pleased with a little extra cash. With that, Rin stood up and made his way back to Warehouse 31.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellbound

"Oi! Looks like Akuma's back." Surasshu said, looking out the window. Usagi had settled the Exwires on another couch across from Mikio, who was asleep again and Konton had stuffed a cloth in his face when she could no longer tolerate his beastly snores.

Kitsune looked out the window and squinted his eyes before letting out a dark chuckle. "Yeah. Looks like he made a new best friend."

Usagi got up and hurried to the door before Rin could call out. "Aw, shit."

When Usagi opened the door, she saw Rin had taken his hoodie off and bundled it up the hide the massive splatter of blood but there were still fresh stains on his jeans and more red was smeared on his face. He quickly handed his hoodie to Usagi and wiped his face before going to give Konton tonight's payment. Rin's sweatshirt was gray so the bloodstains would be visible.

"Damn, Akuma." Konton gave Rin a playful pout. "Don't tell me you fought the Rift-Rafts without us."

"No." Rin handed Konton her backpack and tossed a box of cigarettes to Surasshu, who caught it with ease. "A dog of CK's. Tried to gut me so I guess I'm bringing in a bonus prize tonight."

Konton's eyes lit up at the sight of the bowie knife. "He had good taste. I'll give him that."

Rin turned to look at his brother and friends and he was met with looks of fear from Shiemi, Konekomaru, and Shima while Bon looked ready to explode. Izumo had surprisingly started a conversation with Kagayaki, who was still drunk but not enough to do anything as stupid as Mikio. Yukio appeared to be glaring at the ground and Rin always learned that was never a good sign. Hell, that was an understatement.

"Gotta say," Kitsune purred, watching Rin observe the Exwires. "I like it better when they squirm. Hell, it was better when Surasshu threatened to take their tongues. Skunkhead's got quite a mouth. Tried to go after you when Kagayaki let it slip we were selling DMT."

Skunkhead. Bon. Damn, he was in for it deep now.

"If you ladies are done gossiping, we have to head out." Surasshu withdrew his katana and started spinning it in his hand. "Can't risk missing out on the 'Event'."

"What do we do about them?" Kitsune gestured to the Exwires. Konton scoffed.

"Lock 'em up for all I care." She spit on her knife before cleaning it with a cloth. "Last thing we need is them trying to either stop us or whine to the cops outside Shinjuku."

"I think Akuma should sit this one out." Usagi cut in. Rin turned to glare at the blonde.

"What are you playing at, Usagi?"

"You know these people better than we do." Usagi pointed out. "Besides, you still have a score to settle with them. I also need to meet with Momoko and Kagayaki is too out of it to stand. I can't babysit them."

Rin and Usagi appeared to be communicating with a mental conversation before Rin sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Usagi nodded and headed out with Kitsune behind her. Surasshu followed but Konton stayed behind to speak.

"If they get us in trouble, it's your head, Akuma." She warned before slamming the door shut. That was when all hell broke loose.

Bon stormed up to Rin and swung his fist towards the dark haired teen's jaw. Rin, knowing from experience when someone took a swing at him, ducked in time and grabbed Bon's wrist before flinging him across the room. Bon landed on the table and the wood split in two from the impact.

"Oi! Easy Akuma!" Kagayaki slurred. "That leaves us with only one table now. Don't think we can fix 'em if 'ya keep breakin' 'em."

Rin ignored her and turned to glare at the rest of the Exwires.

"Look, I know you're more than pissed at me and I'll answer your damned questions now." Rin said, calmly. "But, if you try anything to get the gang into anymore trouble then I'll have no choice. I will need to take measures."

Rin took a seat next to Mikio, who still slept through Bon's attack, and sat back as he faced his brother and friends. Bon got up from the floor and made his way back the Exwires but still kept a death glare on Rin. Rin took a deep breath before starting.

"I first got into the gang when I was eight..."

_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_

_Rin glared down at the older boy with pure hatred and disgust as he gripped his now broken nose and stared up at the eight year old in pure terror. Rin gritted his teeth and clenched his bloody fist._

_"Y-y-You're a freak!" The older boy staggered to his feet, still gripping his bleeding nose. "What are you? A DEMON?!"_

_The boy ran off and Rin sniffed before wiping his bloody knuckles on his shirt. He jumped at the sound of clapping and turned to come face to face with a middle aged man standing a few feet away. The man was bald and he had hazel eyes that reminded him of a snake's eyes. He wore a black biker jacket that had spikes on his shoulders, ripped jeans and biker boots. Even though he was young, Rin knew this was someone dangerous._

_"Not bad, kid." His voice was deep and raspy. "I heard the rumor's about a 'Demon Child' but actually seeing it with my own eyes just makes it even more fascinating."_

_"What do you want?" Rin demanded, preparing for another fight. The man let out a chuckle that made Rin feel uneasy. As if he were approaching a venomous snake._

_"I don't want much, kid." The man said, lighting a cigarette. "This is your choice to make." The man put the cigarette to his lips and blew out a puff of smoke. "You live in that little monastery, right?"_

_"Yeah." Rin answered, wearily. "What's it to you?"_

_"Nothin' really." The man blew out more smoke. "I just heard from around that your home may go bankrupt if your old man doesn't pay all the bills. After all, since he's a priest he only takes offerings from the people around him. Such a shame that they only care about looking after themselves."_

_Rin remained silent as the man continued to smoke and laugh at his accusing glare._

_"You have a brother, right?" The man asked, although it didn't really sound like a question at all. "If your old man doesn't pay those bills you could end up on the street and your poor brother won't be able to finish his schooling and all his dreams will be in shambles."_

_Rin clenched his fists and looked down at his feet. He knew this man was right. His father wouldn't do anything to help the monastery accept wait for people to give offerings. He hated it. He wouldn't mind dropping out of school but Yukio wouldn't feel the same way. His brother would be more than devastated. It was Yukio's dream to be a doctor and he was picked on mercilessly by the other kids. Just because he was smarter than everyone in his class._

_"Which is why I'm going to give you a choice, kid." The man continued. "If you come work for me, I'll give you a month's brother can go and live his simple life and your old man can keep you both fed and under a roof. Or, you can refuse and let your brother live life on the street with you and live off of eating garbage like common rats." The man smirked before continuing to make more smoke rings. "So what's it gonna be, kid?"_

_Rin breath in deeply and avoided eye contact with the biker as he processed what the man told him. If he just sat around and did nothing like a helpless little kid then his father wouldn't be able to pay the bills and Yukio's dreams would be crushed. He imagined himself and Yukio on the street. Sitting on the sidewalks, picking through garbage cans, sleeping in boxes, and people passing them as if they were invisible. Rin felt a growl forming in his throat. How he hated the people he saw everyday, going around and living normal lives. Rin looked up at the man but kept his stoic expression in place, not wanting to let this man read him so easily._

_"What do you want me to do?" He demanded. The man gave him that devious smirk again, knowing that he'd won, and placed his cigarette in an ashtray._

_"Smart choice, kid." He said. "What I want is simple. You do exactly as I tell you and you'll be paid for it. I want you to sell these materials I keep in Jarichiku. It's right past where you live, in the slums. As long as you come back with at least fifty yen and keep your mouth shut, I don't give a shit about what you do. Understand?"_

_Rin gave a firm nod._

_"Good. You start tonight." The man handed him a small piece of paper. "Here's my number. Don't let anyone see it and come over at the exact time." The man took Rin's small hand into his more muscular one and gave it a firm shake. "The name's Hebi, kid. Welcome to the Fallen."_

_xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx_

"When I started working for Hebi, he called me Akuma. He gave almost everyone a code name. I got my name when I took down three mobsters that worked for Red Thorns. They were full grown men and three times my height." Rin gave a humorless laugh. "Quite the irony. I was called a demon my whole life and I find out I'm Satan's bastard son. I feel completely foolish for never even questioning my abnormal strength. Even after all that I've done. Hebi was right. No one deserves this name more than I do."

Kagayaki gave a dry giggle. "Daaamn! Talk about love fer 'is brother. Classic."

They all sat in silence before Yukio broke it.

"You joined a gang so we wouldn't have to live in poverty." He whispered so softly that everyone almost didn't hear it. Except Rin. He could listen better with his demon hearing. Rin sighed for probably the hundredth time that night.

"I would take the money I either stole or Hebi paid me with and put it in the charity box." Rin played with a loose string on his shirt as he continued. "Shiro never suspected a thing. And you say cooking is the only skill I have."

Rin gave a pained laugh and leaned back on the couch. "He told me to use my power to help people and I did. But it turns out it was never enough."

"Why didn't you tell us, Rin?" Shiemi was close to tears again. Rin laughed again. But this time, it wasn't humorless or dry. It was dark.

"Well, you could say my _brother dearest,_" Rin gestured to Yukio, who flinched at his brother's sudden cold behavior. "Kept a secret from me for _fifteen years, _so you could say _I'm _keeping my fair share of secrets. Yukio and the old man kept the fact that I'm the Devil's spawn a secret my whole life!"

"How could _you_, Nii-San!" Yukio was yelling now too. "How can you live with yourself?! You going around selling drugs and killing people just because some stranger told you to is just unacceptable! You made our father raise us with _blood _money! Is money worth more than someone's life? Do you even understand-"

"No. I don't." Rin's voice was colder than ice. "I don't understand how I wanted to be a lapdog to the Vatican. I don't understand why I bothered to save your sorry asses when Amaimon attacked. I don't understand why I forgave any of you when I was shunned. And mostly, I don't even understand why I bothered working just so my brother could live a simple life and stay in school. I don't understand why I would kill for you. I don't get it at all."

With that, Rin stood up and walked out of the warehouse, leaving the Exwires speechless, and ignored Shiemi when she called his name.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Reika Takata, more commonly known as Konton, stared at the cold, lifeless eyes of a dead mobster's body. A knife was embedded in his heart. it was the bowie knife that Akuma had brought back to the warehouse.

It was supposed to be a brawl. But the leader had decided to take out a knife when he saw that his gang was losing the fist fight, thinking murder was better than the humiliation of losing. Some things never change in this town. The pistols that Kitsune had looted from Akuma's brother had weak bullets. What kind of idiot carried deadly weapons with weak ammunition? They didn't even have the strength to fatally injure their targets. Konton yanked the knife out of the corpse's chest and flicked the bits of gore off the blade before turning to her fellow gang members.

"Loot the bodies." She ordered. "Not like they're gonna need their belongings anytime soon."

Konton searched the mobster she had killed barely a few minutes ago. She reached into his left pant pocket and found nothing. She reached into the other and found a fifty yen coin which she placed in her pocket before continuing to search the corpse.

"HAH!" Surasshu took a pill bottle off of a body that had it's head split open. "Nice!"

"Whatcha find?" Kitsune looted a flask of brandy and some money from the other bodies.

"X, my friend." Surasshu showed him the label 'Ecstacy'. "We'll definitely get some big money for this."

"Are you two done yet?" Konton asked, impatiently. "I would like to get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Surasshu pocketed the bottle of Ecstasy. "Let's go."

All Konton wanted to do was count tonight's payment and actually go to bed for once. She hadn't properly slept for days, always being on alert after being taken down by the Carnage Kings. She still couldn't get the image of her boss out of her head. Hebi, their tough as hell leader, lying on the pavement with a hole in the side of his head. The whole right side of his head had been blackened in blood and bits of brain and tissue spilled onto the pavement. The look in those practically yellow eyes, were dead and unseeing. The intimidating gleam had completely disappeared. His right hand man, Moesashi, had been killed with a single blow from an ax. Konton has seen plenty of gore in her life but never had she seen someone's head become as damaged as Moesashi. Everything above the right cheek had been hacked off. It had been the bloodiest fight Konton had experienced. Never will she forget that sea of carnage on Hone Street or the dismembered bodies of some of the Fallen's best fighters. That night had been as red as her eyes.

The Fallen had been outnumbered and outgunned. The remaining members still don't know what Hebi did that pissed off the Carnage Kings. When he told them that they were going to fight the Carnage Kings, they obeyed him without question. As they should. After the fight, the remaining had lost all their possessions when they fled. While fighting, Konton lost her knife when she threw it into a CK member's neck when Kitsune appeared to be losing the fight. That was when she signaled the retreat. They had ran over a mile back to their previous hideout to burn it down. Including all the materials that belonged to the Fallen and Hebi. Usagi and Kagayaki had been at the Blossom House, trying to earn more money for the gang. Usagi managed to hack into an ATM account and got enough money to buy food for a month. Kagayaki had 'worked' long enough to make at least fifty yen. She had been lucky that day. Not many of the other prostitutes managed to make fifty. Probably because Kagayaki was the youngest streetwalker for the Blossom House. The younger they are, the more attractive, and that means they will make more money. Konton, Surasshu, and Kitsune had fought for Warehouse 31 by killing what kept a gang fighting. The leader. Kitsune had climbed the building and crawled through the vents to find their target. It had been a minor gang. Unlike the Carnage Kings so his task had been easy. Being the stealthiest member of the Fallen, he had climbed the beams of the warehouse and easily jumped his target the same way a carnivorous animal would attack its prey. Instead of claws, he had used a switchblade that Konton looted from a sleeping homeless man.

Throughout the whole time, Mikio had been away 'looking for valuables'.

Kitsune and Surasshu had to restrain Konton from beating the drunkard to death.

Konton stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a scream. Once she hears someone's voice even once, she'll know what their scream would sound like. Only one word crossed her mind.

_Damn!_

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Shiemi Moriyama always admired Rin. He was strong, brave, and a true friend. She hated feeling so useless when Rin suffers. He had been through so much in the past year. As if his father dying, being pressured to pass the exorcist exam or die, and defeating the Impure King wasn't enough. He had to carry the burden of being forced to do horrible things in the most feared district of Tokyo, Jarichiku.

At first, Shiemi had never heard of Jarichiku. She didn't even remember seeing it on a map until Usagi explained why when the hacker came to tend to her injured friends.

Usagi explained that Jarichiku was a poor district for many years and was home to the most violent people in Japan. It was feared so terribly that no one who lived outside Jarichiku ever spoke of it. Just saying the name was frightening. The police had either given up or were being blackmailed or bribed into silence. In Jarichiku, if you don't have any use then you will be killed.

Usagi explained that she was a hacker. She would gain unauthorized access to different computer systems to make money. Usagi told her and Konekomaru that the reason Kitsune, Konton, and Surasshu attacked was because they had trespassed on their territory. Usagi warned Shiemi that had she trespassed on some other gang's territory, they most likely would have killed her and her friends. The reason they weren't killed was because Usagi identified Yukio as Rin's brother. As a hacker, she easily found out every gang member's ID and their families as well. Had she not told the three attackers when they were brought in, they would have been interrogated and possibly killed afterwards.

Shiemi had been shocked and terrified at the violence Kitsune and Surasshu displayed. She became even more frightened when she saw Konton holding a knife to Izumo's throat. Shiemi could tell that neither of them would hesitate to hurt anyone. She had been relieved when Usagi showed no signs of dangerous behavior but when the seemingly kind girl explained her situation, she revealed herself as no better than a thief but Shiemi could tell that Usagi wasn't entirely a bad person.

Shiemi refused to betray Rin again. She still couldn't forgive herself for avoiding him after he was revealed as the son of Satan. This was why she ran out of the warehouse after Rin had stormed out. Yukio had followed and refused to let her travel Jarichiku alone. They had been calling Rin for a good ten minutes but there was no sign of the half demon.

"Where could he be, Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked, softly. Yukio closed clenched his fists and glared at the ground. For someone so smart, he felt very stupid for his outburst. He wasn't really angry with Rin. He was angry with himself and felt guilty that his twin had lived a brutal life on the street just so they wouldn't be forced to live a life on the street. Yukio had promised their father to protect Rin but throughout the whole time, Rin had been paying for an easier life for everyone in the monastery. Yukio had wanted to pay his brother back for protecting him when they were children but he couldn't even do that. For seven years, Rin had protected him from Jarichiku while he lived in ignorance.

"We'll find him, Shiemi." Yukio assured the blonde girl. "He just needs to blow off some steam."

He knew it was false hope. Rin could disappear whenever he wanted and won't be found that easily. Shiemi suddenly froze and Yukio looked at her. She had a horrified expression plastered on her usually cheery face and she had gone completely pale. Yukio's eyes traveled to where Shiemi was looking...and he wished he hadn't.

Yukio had to force the bile back down his throat as he stared at the obscenity in front of him.

"Oh God!"


	4. Saviors?

Saviors?

**AN: First, I would like to thank those who reviewed this story. It's nice to know that someone appreciates what I'm writing. I was a little worried I wouldn't get many reviews but you guys are awesome! Thank you so much! I apologize for this being short but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Yukio had seen gore in his life. He watched action movies with his brother ad treated injuries inflicted by demons but this...

Yukio had never seen so much carnage in his life.

It was a woman. He could tell from the short kimono that was similar to Kagayaki's outfit. It was soaked in it's owners blood. The beautiful fabric that had once been yellow was now blackened with gore. A crimson puddle had blossomed around the woman like a flower. The woman's face was caked with blood and makeup. Mascara was running down the woman's cheeks and the remaining traces of tears glistened in the light. Her mouth was lolling open and lipstick was smudged on her chin. Her skin was white as a sheet from the blood loss. The darkest part of this brutal scene was the blackish-purple area forming on the woman's lower abdomen.

Her skirt had been lifted up and her legs were spread apart. Blood coated her thighs and a piece of black lingerie was hanging from the woman's shin.

As if the sight wasn't enough. What really made Yukio sick was the odor. Not only did the familiar smell of rust and salt fill the air. Yukio had never smelled it before.

And Yukio knew what it was.

It took everything in what was left of his mind at the moment to prevent himself from collapsing and spewing his guts onto the pavement as Yukio grabbed Shiemi and pulled her away from the scene. Shiemi was almost as pale as the corpse and her face was tinted green. The tamer had never seen anything like this. To her, no words could describe this horror.

Yukio partially dragged Shiemi away from the scene and ran into an alley a few feet away. Yukio leaned against the wall as he tried to rid the image of the dead woman from his mind but it stuck like glue. He didn't think he could look at anything red the same way ever again. Shiemi had collapsed to her knees and retched onto the pavement but Yukio didn't notice until the girl's sobs echoed through the alley. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Shiemi's trembling figure.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Yukio's head snapped up to lock gazes with sharp green eyes shining with malice. It was a blonde middle aged man with two larger men behind him. One was wearing a red beanie while the other had a bandages covering the left side of his face, his eye hidden from view. Yukio reached for his guns but to his horror, they weren't there. _Those thieving junkies!_

The blonde man stepped forward and pulled a gun out of his jacket. "Sorry to bother you but we wanted to ask 'ya. How much for her?"

"W-what?!" Yukio managed to stutter. Great, it was clear in his voice that he was scared. The blond man seemed to be laughing with his eyes.

"C'mon man. I've seen 'ya with Akuma outside this dump and it's obvious you've followed him into workin' with the lowlifes. Gotta say, you've got somethin' more of my taste besides those drugs Akuma sells. So, how much for the bitch?"

Yukio mustered everything he could not to show anymore signs of fear as he calmly spoke. "She's not for sale."

The blond man shook his head. "Shame." He suddenly snapped his fingers followed by a stiff 'Boys!'. Yukio suddenly felt his head slam into the wall and was shoved face-down onto the concrete. Once his vision cleared, he saw the man with the red beanie holding Shiemi down while the blond man settled himself between her legs, holding each limb in a firm grip.

"NO!" Yukio tried to break free from the goon's vice-like grip but froze when he felt the cool metal of a blade against his throat. His shouts turned into begging as he pleaded the men to let Shiemi go. His captor just pressed the blade deeper against his throat and commanded him to stay quiet. Witnessing sexual assault was one thing but seeing your closest friend become a victim was another.

"Don't think so, Four-Eyes." The man's bandaged face was even more menacing up close. Yukio could see the traces of scars coming from beneath the bandages. "See, the boys and I had a bit of a rough night and we ain't allowed in the Blossom House after a little 'misunderstanding' yesterday. We're a little low on 'comfort' these days. 'Sides, we ain't gonna hurt the pretty lady. We just want a little fun, 'kay?"

"Please," Yukio begged. "Don't do this." The man ignored him as the blond leader started on Shiemi. Yukio felt tears prickling at his eyes as he watched the evil about to be inflicted upon his closest friend.

Shiemi had never been so terrified in her life she whimpered when the blond's hand brushed against her womanly parts. She screamed louder than she ever had before as she tried to struggle. The blond man slapped her and Shiemi could feel a bruise forming on her left cheek.

"Shut it, Bitch!" The blond snarled, gripping her hair. "You make one more sound and I'll skin your face off! Understand?"

Shiemi sobbed as the leader reached up her skirt and pinched one of her thighs before unbuttoning his pants. Shiemi mentally prayed that someone or some_thing _would save her. Never had she thought anyone was truly capable of this. Japan was supposed to have the lowest crime rate in the world and none of the common crimes included a _sexual _felony.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson from last time, Bando."

The blond man froze before turning to face the intruder. Shiemi blinked her tears away and almost fainted in relief. It was Konton. The girl looked even more intimidating in the shadows. Her face was hidden from view but her hair seemed to shine like a light. Her red eyes burned like two identical flames. Yukio had never been so joyful to see a killer/drug dealer in his life. To him, Konton looked more life threatening than a Naberius.

"Keep walkin', Bitch." The blond 'Bando' said, his breath almost hitching. "This don't concern 'ya."

"On the contrary, it does." Konton spinned her knife in the air before catching it perfectly. "I have a payment to settle with these losers and unfortunately, I need them alive. So, you gonna give 'em back or do I need to kill you?"

Konton's tone was cool and uncaring but Yukio could sense the deadly aura radiating off of her being. Yukio expected Bando to laugh and attack the younger girl but he turned to his two goons and jerked his head toward the way they first came. The man with the bandaged face let go of Yukio and removed the blade from his neck. The guy in the red beanie dropped Shiemi like a bag of garbage and ran off to the opposite direction. Bando sent Konton one last glance before retreating with his followers. Yukio immediately scrambled to his feet and embraced Shiemi. He turned to Konton and was met with an icy glare. Surasshu and Kitsune appeared behind her, similar expressions as their female partner.

"Take 'em back to the hideout." Konton's voice held no emotion but beneath that uncaring facade, Shiemi felt as though they signed a death warrant.

Yukio was grabbed by Surasshu while Kitsune took Shiemi. The masked boy laughed at her trembling figure.

"You really shouldn't have come out here, Sweetheart." He whispered. "Not many are as lucky as you were tonight. Otherwise you most likely would've ended up like poor Hana back there. Damn, what a mess."

_Hana? _Yukio wondered but then he remembered. The corpse in the alley. He felt himself being shoved forward.

"Keep moving." Surasshu commanded. Yukio had no choice but to obey. His thoughts suddenly drifted to his brother. What could he be doing?


End file.
